


choking, huh?

by theguiltyones



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Michael, Choking, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguiltyones/pseuds/theguiltyones
Summary: part two of Jeremy finding out about Michael's kinks: The Choking Edition





	choking, huh?

Jeremy was scrolling through his Tumblr when he saw Michael was reblogging things meaning he was online and he clicked on Michael’s profile to see what kind of mood he was in to see Michael was reblogging a bunch of aesthetically shot porn gifs and pictures and Jeremy giggled.

It didn’t take much to figure out when his boyfriend was horny. Jeremy scrolled through the pictures. Most of it was stuff he’d usually see Michael reblogging, spanking, shibari, dom/sub dynamics, orgasm denial, hair pulling, blow jobs and praise stuff but as the gifs went on Jeremy started to notice a few that he hadn’t seen Michael reblog or talk about before.

Choking.

Jeremy felt his mouth go dry as he scrolled through Michael’s blog to see even more of the choking aspect and started to imagine himself and Michael in that situation. His boyfriend squirming underneath him struggling for breath and the marks Jeremy’s finger prints would leave behind and Jeremy realized he was starting to get hard. He was surprised he was so into the idea of this, he was slowly adjusting more into his dominant dynamic after not considering himself to be for so long and he did love it, he loved having that control and power and he loved how comfortable and trusting Michael was with him but they hadn’t really played into Michael’s masochistic side much at all because Jeremy hadn’t ever really pictured being completely into it or comfortable with it but after picturing Michael’s face turning red from lack of oxygen and Jeremy’s hand around his throat he felt like he needed it now.

He switched tabs to Facebook to message Michael who was still online.

player two: hey baby boy, choking huh??

player one: jeremy don’t kinkshame me get off my tumblr butthead

player two: I’m not kinkshaming you nerd  
player two: I might even be a little into the idea

player one: jeremy

player two: okay, very into the idea  
player two: you know how I’m coming over tomorrow?

player one: ..yeah?

player two: ;)

player one: jeremy vanilla ass here is actually gonna test out my kinks? and it’s not even my birthday!

player two: watch it baby.

player one: okay, so we’re actually gonna try it out?

player two: if you’re comfortable to of course

player one: duh, see you tomorrow?

player two: yeah, get some sleep baby, you’ll need it.

player one: okay, love you

player two: love you too baby boy

Jeremy turned his laptop off and pushed it off his lap, rolling over into a laying down position in his bed to attempt to get some sleep but the thought of what was going to happen tomorrow kept him awake.

The next morning Jeremy rushed to get out of the house, brushing his teeth, showering and getting dressed in record time. He hadn’t asked Michael to pick him up so he’d have to take the bus. He winced at the thought but ran to the bus stop anyway, catching it in record time.

He managed to avoid anyone starting shit with him mostly because of the time of morning and he swiftly ignored the stares from a judging or maybe just slightly blind old lady. The things he did for his boyfriend.

Luckily it was only a twenty five minute bus ride to Michael’s house and the bus stop was right down Michael’s street so by the time Jeremy got there Michael hadn’t even woken up yet.

One of Michael’s mom’s Jasmine answered the door and smiled at Jeremy.

“Jeremy! Michael’s still asleep, you know him. Never wakes up before noon.” She giggled and Jeremy grinned, Michael’s mom’s were the best. They’d bought Michael a pride patch when he came out and helped him to get on testosterone.

“Thanks, I’ll go wake him up.” Jeremy laughed and Jasmine ruffled his hair.

“Wonderful, I’m going out to get lunch and see a movie with some old college friends so I’ll be out for a while and Malaya is at work but there’s left over pizza in the fridge if you get hungry and if you or Michael need anything you have my number.” She kissed Jeremy’s cheek and left through the front door as Jeremy came in, shutting the door behind him after saying good bye.  
He immediately went down to the basement where Michael’s bedroom was and opened the door without knocking because he wanted to wake Michael up himself.

He smiled when he saw Michael sleeping curled up in a ball cuddling the stuffed oshawott Jeremy had bought him for his birthday last year snoring slightly.

Jeremy kneeled next to his head and brushed the hair out of his face, cupping his cheek softly and swiping his thumb across the warm skin.

“Micha, baby it’s time to wake up” Jeremy spoke gently and Michael groaned.

“Jer? Don’t wanna wake up” Michael mumbled sleepily and Jeremy chuckled and moved away slightly to stand up, half asleep Michael thought this meant Jeremy was leaving and made a noise of complaint, reaching his arms out for his boyfriend.

“I was just gonna get in bed next to you dork.” Jeremy rolled his eyes fondly, pulling his jeans off so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable and sliding into bed next to Michael.

“You’re so cold” Michael frowned and Jeremy smiled wrapping his arms around Michael and pulling him closer so their legs were slotted together.

“And you’re so warm.” Jeremy praised as Michael buried his head into his neck.

They lied there for about an hour while Michael was waking up, just cuddling and Michael listening to Jeremy talk about his morning and play rehearsal the day beforehand before anything happened.

Eventually Michael was conscious enough to give Jeremy a hello kiss which he gladly returned and grinned at his sleepy boyfriend.

“You’re adorable you know that? Your hair is sticking up everywhere and you look so soft and warm.” Jeremy said, leaning over Michael slightly to press kisses all over his face making him giggle.

Michael eventually go tired of Jeremy’s relentless face kisses and pulled him down to kiss him properly which Jeremy didn’t fight at all, quickly turning the innocent kiss into making out as he swung his leg properly over Michael so he was straddling him.

Michael pulled at Jeremy’s hair and he moaned, biting Michael’s bottom lip and breaking the kiss to look at his boyfriend who pouted at the loss of contact.

Jeremy smiled and stroked his cheek.

“Needy baby.” Jeremy teased without a hint of annoyance in his voice, leaning down like he was going to kiss Michael again but instead ducked down to start kissing and biting his neck which he knew turned Michael on without fail every time.

Michael whined and bucked his hips up, already searching for more friction to which Jeremy laughed.

“You want it so bad already huh baby boy?” Jeremy asked and Michael nodded.

“Yeah I do, stop teasing Jer I woke up horny thanks to the things you said last night.” Michael complained and Jeremy just bit his neck again to shut him up.

“So, if we’re gonna do this we’re gonna have to have a signal for me to stop if you need. I read up on it a bit last night so I’ve pretty much got the basics down but you’re not going to be able to talk and I want you to be able to stop me if you have to.” Jeremy explained and Michael blushed but nodded.

“Okay so I’ll just tap your wrist twice then. I trust you Jeremy.” Michael smiled and Jeremy nodded.

“Okay.” Jeremy agreed, suddenly feeling a bit nervous now that his head wasn’t clouded with his arousal but with Michael around it wouldn’t take long for that to change and for him to start to feel comfortable again.

He lent down again but this time actually kissed Michael who was immediately responsive and kissed Jeremy back so needily it made Jeremy buck his hips into Michael’s who made a whimpering noise as their barely clothed crotches rubbed against each other.  
Jeremy slid his hand down and rubbed Michael through his underwear, breaking the kiss to watch Michael slowly fall apart.

“One day I bet I could make you come from just this, you’re so fucking responsive god it’s so hot Michael. I’m barely even touching you and you’re still wearing underwear.” Jeremy teased, finding the sensitive nub of Michael’s clit (which they both preferred to refer to as Michael’s dick) through his underwear and relentlessly stroking it. Michael moaned repetitively, desperately bucking his hips up into Jeremy’s hand already.

“Shh baby boy, I’m gonna take you boxers off now okay?” Jeremy checked with Michael who nodded vigorously, desperate for Jeremy to be touching him again. Jeremy pulled Michael and his own underwear off in the speed of light and Michael moaned when he saw how hard Jeremy was just from touching him.

Jeremy brushed over Michael’s dick making him whimper before gently entering him with one finger.

“Jeremy I don’t need prep believe me I’m turned on enough just fuck me already!” Michael exclaimed and Jeremy laughed lowly making Michael shiver.

“Baby boy you better watch how you’re speaking to me, I’m the one who decides whether or not you’ve been good enough to cum remember?” Jeremy warned and Michael nodded.

“Please? Please fuck me? I really need it” Michael pleaded and Jeremy smiled.

“Much better baby.” He responded before abruptly taking him finger away and thrusting into Michael who made the most obscene noise that Jeremy hoped the neighbours didn’t hear. He fucked Michael deeper and harder than he usually did while stroking Michael’s dick and it took so much self control to not come straight away with just the noises Michael was making.

“Jeremy! Fu-uck” Michael whimpered and Jeremy wrapped his free hand around Michael’s throat and just squeezed lightly at first to let Michael prepare before I tightened his fist to shut off Michael’s air ways.

Jeremy continued to fuck and touch him as he choked him and although he was starting to miss Michael’s moans he was definitely enjoying seeing Michael like this, his face was starting to turn a pretty shade of pink and he squirmed under Jeremy but still moved his hips to follow Jeremy’s touch. Jeremy continued to choke him until his eyes started to roll back a little bit which was in pleasure anyway but Jeremy wanted to be sure he was doing it safely.

“That good baby?” Jeremy asked Michael who was starting to gain more clarity.

“Fuck yeah holy shit that was so good!” Michael moaned, his voice sounding all low and gravelly like it does after smoking pot or sucking Jeremy’s dick. Jeremy grinned and Michael pulled him down to kiss him, they were both so turned on and nearing the edge at this point that there was a lot of panting and it was all teeth and biting and it was messy but it was also really fucking hot and Jeremy sped up the pace as he felt himself get closer.

“Jer-Jeremy I’m gonna-“ Michael began to talk and Jeremy wrapped his hand around Michael’s throat again.

“No, you don’t cum until I tell you to understood?” Jeremy demanded and Michael nodded weakly in Jeremy’s grasp, trying desperately not to break as Jeremy choked him.

Jeremy continued both fucking Michael and stroking his dick at a fast past until it right before the point where he knew Michael wouldn’t be able to control himself and would end up cumming and abruptly stopped.

Michael made a pathetic whining noise that Jeremy stopped by tightening his grip at the realization Jeremy was edging him.

Jeremy waited a few seconds for Michael to calm down before taking his hand away and starting to fuck him again but this time slowing down his movements painfully, it was effecting him too and he wanted nothing more than to fuck Michael relentlessly into his mattress but he knew how much edging turned Michael on and he always had much more intense orgasms when Jeremy edged him.

“Jeremy please, fuck please harder please I’ll be good please” Michael begged, feeling so overstimulated and needy that he started to tear up. Jeremy’s poor baby wanted to cum so badly.

“Please who?” Jeremy growled and Michael whimpered.

“Please daddy?” Michael whined quietly and Jeremy reached around to slap his ass.

“I can’t hear you baby boy.” He teased. It wasn’t often that Jeremy brought up the ‘daddy’ thing during sex because he was still getting comfortable with his role as the dom but the few times Michael had slipped up and called him daddy in the past did nothing but turn him on and he was feeling especially dominant right now.

“Please daddy! Please fuck me please make me cum daddy please!” Michael begged and Jeremy smirked.

“Well since you asked so nicely, but remember I tell you when you can cum.” Jeremy warned and Michael nodded frantically.

Jeremy slid his cock back into Michael and started to fuck him even harder than before, lifting once of Michael’s legs up over his shoulder to make it easier for him to hit Michael’s G-spot and in turn making Michael a writhing mess, he was making so many pretty and pathetic noises that only spurred Jeremy on and when Jeremy felt like his was close to the edge and felt Michael’s legs start to shake he wrapped his hand around Michael’s throat a final time.

“Cum for me baby boy.” Jeremy ordered, rubbing Michael’s dick faster and faster until Michael’s body tensed up and he arched his back. Jeremy felt Michael tighten around him and moaned, fucking him harder until he came too. He let go of Michael’s throat and pulled out as they both started to come down from their orgasm high and Michael breathed shakily as Jeremy collapsed next to him.

“That was probably the most intense and best orgasm I’ve ever fucking had.” He panted before laughing a little out of breathlessness more than anything.

“I really liked choking you.” Jeremy grinned and Michael nodded.

“Feeling are mutual my dude.” Michael responded and Jeremy snorted.

“Dude? I literally just had my dick in you I think we’re past ‘dude’” Jeremy laughed and Michael shook his head.

“We were best friends for over 10 years before we started dating face it, you’ll always be my dude. Even when we’re married and old and grey. You’re just my dude who dicks me down now.” Michael joked and Jeremy rolled his eyes, tickling the other boy.

“I know we’re all gross and shit but I’m fucking tired can we nap for an hour before we have to get up and take a shower so I don’t smell like jizz when my mom’s get home?” Michael asked and Jeremy groaned in agreeance.

“Absolutely, come here you dork.” Jeremy smiled, wrapping his arms around his exhausted boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third jeremy/michael smut one-shot I've posted this week, turns out I'm only motivated to write when my boyfriend wants me to lmao


End file.
